


橘警官

by seishiro_123



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seishiro_123/pseuds/seishiro_123
Summary: 黑道照哥X橘修平管理官（Fukka，但人设基于橘修平）有小劳友情客串
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Kudos: 12





	橘警官

**Author's Note:**

> 三轮车，车速不快，口感也很柴...但是真的很想看橘警官哭，原发在其他地方，但想了想既然是车还是应该放在停车场（总之慎入

“欢迎回来”  
在橘修平回到家的一瞬间，迎接他的是一个刚刚变声期结束的声音  
“啊…我回来了…”  
即使已经相处了好几个月，但每天都有人在迎接自己回家这件事还是让他没能完全适应

面前迎接自己的这个人叫Raul，是日本和委内瑞拉的混血，日本生父不详，而与之相依为命的母亲却在几个月前遭人杀害了，现场环境十分干净，没有留下任何有用的证据，警方在搜查之后怀疑很有可能是职业杀手所为，案件就这样陷入了僵局，而Raul本人在日本并没有其他亲戚，虽然他身高惊人，但在当时也不过是个16岁的高中生而已  
于是，富有正义感的橘警官将人带回了自己家，在找到他可以托付的亲人之前先行照顾。在经过几个月的相处之后，两人关系亲近了不少，并且一起度过了Raul的17岁生日。

“今天回来的好早啊，案子终于结束了吗”  
“是的，抱歉虽然细节还不能多谈，不过总算都结束了”橘修平边说着边脱下西装外套“这个时间还没吃晚饭吧，我做点什么给你”说着，他在换下西装后套上了料理围裙  
“没事的，修平哥工作一天也辛苦了，我们点外卖也可以的”  
在家里的橘警官的整体氛围比在警视厅里是缓和不少的“总让你吃外卖也太不健康了，正好之前我从网上看到过一个新人声优分享的简易蛋包饭的制作方法，应该不费事。”

橘修平边说着边开始熟练的忙活起来。而这些在几个月前都是难以想象的。  
在Raul刚来的时候，对料理一窍不通的橘警官也只好顿顿给他吃外卖，偶尔的家常菜就只有纳豆拌饭，好在Raul实在是个懂事的孩子，给什么都吃，觉得不能再这样下去的橘修平终于下定决心开始学做饭，但可惜他工作太忙了，至今为止总共也没做过几次。

吃过饭之后，Raul在看电视，橘修平也正打算去泡澡，这时电视里正好在报道最近发生的岩本组新任当家继位的事，摇晃的镜头正好拍摄到新任组长上车离开的画面。

岩本照

看到这个人，听到这个人的名字就让橘修平整个人都绷紧了。

Raul敏感的察觉到身后站着的人情绪不对，于是他转头问道“怎么了？修平哥？”

“没什么……”不愿多说，橘修平马上逃进了浴室。

蜷缩在浴缸里，橘警官也只有在这个时候可以完全去掉自己白天时的精英枷锁。  
湿润的头发垂下来，让他的脸也不再显得那么严肃。

“岩本照……”橘修平在心里默念着这个名字，他对这三个字恨之入骨

无法告诉任何人，早在几个月前，他被岩本组的新任老大，岩本照，给强奸了。

当时的橘修平刚刚升为管理官，年纪轻轻，而且还是在搜查一课，一时间风光无两，正在他打算大展宏图的时候，因为正义感太强，做事不够圆滑而惹上了岩本组，准确的说是岩本照。  
岩本组是当地最大的组织，而岩本照是老大的长子，无意外的最终的继承人。  
两人年纪相当，就连不服输性格也如出一辙。

终于在某一天，一定要给橘修平点颜色看看的岩本照将他绑到了酒店的房间。  
本来只是想给点颜色看看，没想到最终真的搞起了黄色……

橘警官被扒光了衣服，用自己的手铐拷在床上  
他本来皮肤就白，在强烈挣扎后就逐渐变为了粉红色，每天都梳的一丝不苟的头发也不再坚挺，而是散乱开来，让整体的气氛也变得越来越混乱  
岩本照本来没想做什么的，但看到对方这幅与平时不同的反差让他心里痒痒起来  
好像……有点好吃的样子

地点选在酒店的好处之一就是设备齐全，岩本照拉开床头抽屉就能找到润滑剂和安全套  
当微凉的液体接触到自己穴口的时候，橘修平再次强烈抵抗起来，岩本照把住他的双腿吓唬他道“你再不配合我可就直接进去了。”  
“你混蛋！变态！”橘修平根本不可能就此放弃抵抗。  
听到对方骂自己，岩本照反而笑了“我说橘警官，难道有法律规定警察不许讲脏话吗，为什么你骂我的都是些不痛不痒的内容。”  
“你……”橘修平被对方无赖的样子震惊了，更加什么都说不出来“你放开我，有本事我们单挑”

“别忘了刚刚是谁被我一下子制服住的，而且……”岩本照将一根手指捅了进去“我们现在不就是在1v1吗”  
“！！”把几乎要脱口而出的声音憋在心里，被异物入侵的感觉让橘修平下意识的挺直了腰，想要竖起膝盖把自己蜷缩起来却被对方死死压住动弹不得  
“啧…果然紧的厉害，所以说我不喜欢跟雏儿做。”岩本照得了便宜还要再嘴两句  
橘修平一直没有放弃抵抗这点也让岩本照有点苦恼，适当的抵抗是情趣，这一直抵抗就很费劲了，毕竟对方也是个170以上的大男人。

突然想到了进房间之前小弟神秘兮兮塞给自己的药，说是会让人全身发软失去力量，但意志还会清醒，居家旅行的必备迷奸神药，刚刚岩本照还在嗤之以鼻，这会就觉得小弟果然更懂行。  
岩本照将药片推进橘修平的穴口里，随着甬道的高温，药片很快融化，而粘膜吸收是能让药效发挥最快的。  
很快，橘修平的抵抗力度渐渐小了下来，而岩本照也厌烦了事前开拓，直接解开裤子捅了进去

而且还没有戴套

“嗯…！”身体内部整个被填满，肉与肉的直接结合让橘修平头皮发麻，他有轻度洁癖，一天早晚要各洗一次澡，而他现在唯一的想法就是  
【要被弄脏了】

岩本照还在自顾自的抽插，每一下都捅到最深的地方。橘修平被干的整个人都深埋进床单里，随着对方动作而动作。一直带着的眼镜也歪到一边，岩本照索性将其摘了下来。橘修平近视度数不低，摘掉眼镜后眼前整个朦胧一片，于是他下意识的眯起眼睛看向身上的位置，殊不知自己这样的表情能带来多大的冲击力  
“橘警官不会是在勾引我吧”岩本照俯下身在他耳边吹了口气“那你的目的达到了”

我勾引你大爷……  
虽然很想这么反驳，但是只要一开口就是带着水气的呻吟声，让橘修平什么也说不出，同时他能明显感受到字身体内硬挺的物体涨的比刚刚更大了，涨到一开始涂进去的润滑液都被挤出体外，因此水声伴随着撞击声一直萦绕在耳边，比曾经看过的AV都要夸张。

太糟糕了……真的太糟糕了……

同时岩本照还要变本加厉的伸出手去摸橘修平的乳尖  
从来不知道，自己作为一个男人，乳首居然也能那么敏感，橘修平整个人陷入了既难受又舒服的怪圈之中。

橘警官皮肤的确不错，整体白皙，就连乳尖到乳晕的部分都是新鲜三文鱼般的粉色，而且意外的敏感至极，稍微揉弄几下就硬挺了起来，继续玩弄之后就连乳晕就会鼓起来。

防线终于在上下两处进攻中逐渐崩溃，橘修平仿佛带有水气的喘息声越来越大

无论怎么呼吸，氧气都好像不够用，橘修平眉头皱成一团，他不禁张开嘴以获取更多的空气，与此同时深红的舌尖从口腔中暴露出来，看的岩本照眼神更暗

下一瞬间，岩本照俯下身，两人唇齿相接，岩本照不仅下半身，就连舌头也要往最里面的地方伸进去  
“嗯……”橘修平被握住下巴和脸颊，连扭头拒绝这样的力气都没有

橘修平处在下位，两人接吻的动作导致分泌了大量的口水，嘴被堵住，橘修平只能下意识的被迫吞咽  
听到对方喉咙处发出的吞咽声，岩本照忍无可忍的加快了自己下半身的动作。

“可恶，你真的是故意的吧，真的不是其他组织派来的吗？”

听到岩本照的话，橘修平努力让自己快要被干到溃散的意识聚焦，返言道“你，嗯…你这是，是在拷问吗”

下一瞬间，岩本照终于射了出来，而且没有拔出，直接射进了橘警官的体内。岩本照跟男人的经验也是屈指可数，而且多数都是别人自己在他身上动，他就躺那出个吊就够了，根本没有让别人舒服的服务精神，他是射出来了，但橘修平全程下半身还只是半硬的，没有完全勃起。

“在床上拷问，亏你也问的出来，脑子自己转不过来了吧”高潮过后，岩本照微微喘息了两下，之后不知道想到了什么，露出了一个不怀好意的笑容  
“既然这么想被在床上拷问，那我们就来试试吧”

说着解开了橘修平的手铐，此时橘警官全身毫无力气，也不再怕他跑了  
岩本照将自己和橘警官掉了个位置，他靠在床头，让橘修平坐在自己腿上  
再之后，他打开了橘警官的双腿，直接再次干了进去

“呜呜呜，不行不行…”本以为刚刚的都已经是极限了，没想到这个体位让自己被进入的更深，橘修平一下子濒临崩溃

可怜的橘警官，明明是第一次，就要被迫尝试骑乘位，被进入到那么深的地方。顶到肚子上都某个位置都微微鼓出来了一点  
橘警官穴内的敏感点其实在比较深的位置，之前正常体位的时候偶尔会被碰到，现在骑乘位导致那一点一直在不停的被触碰，再加上岩本照同时一刻不停的在他的脖颈和胸膛之上留下痕迹，仿佛全身的敏感开关都被打开，橘修平的下半身也终于挺立起来

明明正在被强奸，却能感受到快感，这样的认知让橘警官羞耻至极，却又无能为力

岩本照故意摁压橘警官肚子上被插入后微微鼓起的部分，果然，换来了对方更大的反应  
终于在被干射之际，生理和心理一同崩溃，橘警官哭了出来

“混蛋呜……我，我不会放过你的”

“真是不可爱，我记得你比我还大一岁吧，在床上的经验真的完全为零啊”看到对方哭出来，岩本照反而更加兴奋，他加快顶弄同时说道“这种时候应该说点服软的话才行吧，这样才不会被残酷对待，你刚射出来，我这么弄你应该会很难受吧……唔，看来是的，里面缩得很紧呢。”

“看过AV吧，想想那些女优都怎么说的，说点舒服啊，好大之类的来听听”

崩溃之后的橘修平意识逐渐溃散，他只记得之后自己一边哭着一边呻吟，到最后还被岩本照射到了脸上，从睫毛到嘴角都沾染了白色的液体。

“呜！不要想这些了！”浴室里，想到此的橘修平不禁把头埋进水里，男人精液的触感仿佛还残留在脸上，无论如何也洗不掉。

还记得第二天意识恢复，发现自己仍旧满身痕迹的躺在酒店大床上，稍微一动就从穴口处涌出大量精液，他马上冲进浴室洗澡，但一切早就于事无补  
吻痕从乳头周围蔓延到胸膛，锁骨，再到脖子上，穿正装时就算把扣子扣到最后一颗都遮掩不住

“可恶，可恶……”

橘修平从浴室走出来的时候，看到一个熟悉的身影正坐在自家客厅里，和Raul聊得正开心

岩本照

橘修平觉得一瞬间自己整个血管都要冻结了  
他为什么会在这，为什么Raul会让一个陌生人进门？

“好久不见啊，橘警官”岩本照站起来，面向橘修平“之前承蒙照顾啦，这段日子为了要忙我老子的葬礼和其他乱七八糟的事，冷落你了真是不好意思啊，还有，辛苦你照顾我兄弟了”

岩本照说着，笑了，他的笑容跟平时反差很大，仿佛很天真的样子

“那以后，我们就来日方长了~。”

**Author's Note:**

> 所以说其实设定就是小劳是岩本组的私生子，母亲死于派系斗争，但与照哥无关（其实倒也不是那么重要了...


End file.
